Found again
by autobot fangirl
Summary: Another Geishaformers one shot staring my OC, and a very playful, orange kitsune.


A/N Another Geishaformers fic! I know, I'll still be continuing TFA the story continued, and The Hango-oh Primus, what did I do? Very shortly. I'm waiting on a few contests to wrap up before I continue. So in the mean time, Lets talk Geishaformers!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers, xlosersRuleTheWorldx Owns Geishaformers AU, Ice Flare is mine :)

Ice Flare let a deep intake circle in her vents as she looked out over the horizon. She stood on the edge of the castle wall, looking down towards the moat. Oh how she longed to be free. To run back to the dojo and fall into the embrace of her loved ones...But no, that was not a possibility. Megatron would certainly hunt her down, or find her loved ones and hurt them. It was no secret to him who her guardians were. Prowl and Jazz were good, but Megatron was willing to kill to prove a point. Her confinement guaranteed them some safety. And besides, she had grown slighlty fond of Optimus. He seemed lonely, and leaving would make him distressed, which in turn would envoke a much bigger wrath from Megatron.

As the imprisoned Maiko looked towards the crystal forests, something down below caught her eye. The movement had been breif, but it looked like a turbo fox with...three tails? And orange? 'No; can't be' Ice Flare thought. She dismissed it and began to slowly walk back to the servant wing.

Ice Flare flopped onto her berth and thought of what her life had become, trading the honor of a Samurai for a servant tilte. She was falling into a slumber when she suddenly felt she was being watched. Onlining her optics, she saw a big pair of blue optics staring from the shadows near the corner of the room. She smiled.

"Thought it was you. Awful far from home aren't you Sari?"

Slowly, the small figure stalked out of the shadows. It was a Kitsune. The kitsune was young, only having three tails, and had, like most kitsune, colored plating rather than the steel grey of a turbo fox. Hers was primarily orange with white accents. Sari's muzzle curled back, giving a funny grin.

"Can't a kitsune visit a friend? Besides, we need to catch up."

"How'd you even find me?" Ice Flare asked puzzled.

"It wasn't easy. Everybot thinks your offline." Sari returned.

"Offline?" Ice Flare's voice sounded like she was wounded to the spark.

Sari nodded. "Yeah. I often go to the cyberdojo. Warpath's reaction to his armor magnetized never gets old." Her mirth was soon replaced with sincerity. "Jazz mourned for orns, and Prowl hasn't been the same."

The Maiko could envison Prowl, stony faced, and her master, Jazz, near crying at her assumed death. "And Wild Bolt? How is he?"

Sari said nothing. Ice Flare knew. "He's gone?"

"I never heard about him after you vanished."

Ice Flare said nothing for a few cycles. All her processor was recalling fond memories of him. Finally, the once mighty warrior asked in a meek and defeated voice, "Why are you here Sari?"

"I still owe you. You saved my life. Remember? My paw was caught in a snare, and you freed me. I owe you my life, as a debt and as a friend."

"I can't leave. You know that."

"I didn't say leave. Why not...oh I don't know...take a stroll around the OUTSIDE of the walls? Ya know, in the forest? You'll be back before anybot knows your gone."

Ice Flare immediately wanted to discount what Sari said. It was suicide.

Sari knew what the white femme was thinking. Her optics searched until she spotted a gorgeous obi sash made of green cybersilk in the wash pile. A mischievous expression came across her face as the kitsune lunged forward and grabbed it.

"HEY!" Ice Flare yelled Yelled, her face showing surprise and a slight glimmer of panic. "That Obi belongs to Megatron's mate! Give it back!"

Sari's features began to change as she shifted and transformed into a small femme. Her optics lit up as she smiled behind her face plate. "Make me!" Sari subspaced the Obi and reverted into a kitsune; while at the same time, running out of the room.

Ice Flare gave chase through the servant wing, the gardens, and finally the castle walls. Sari leapt over the side. By now, Ice Flare was so centered on the Obi that she followed without a second thought. The immense height would have daunted most, but Ice Flare's training kicked in. She angled off towards a crystal tree near the moat. In a fluid motion, her body landed gracefully on a branch and pushed off. She landed with her body low to the ground on the forest floor. Sari was sitting there, smug. Ice Flare approached. "Joke's over. The Obi."

Sari smiled deviously. "Sure, but look around first."

Ice Flare's optics widened behind her visor. She was outside the walls! "Sari, do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in? !" The Maiko hissed.

Sari got up. "Your welcome." She said flatly. The orange Kitsune looked Ice Flare straight in the optics. "You won't be missed for at least a megacycle. Come on Flare; do what you've been missing."

'What I've been missing?' Ice Flare thought. It was a bad idea, servo's down. Her mind told her to climb back up the wall. Yet...her servo reached for her obi's tie, and gave it a tug. Immediately her kimono hung loosely. She removed it and hung it on a nearby crystal plant. She looked down at her frame. The white plating with gold lines made her smile with joy. This was her, and she was going to be herself.

Ice Flare bounded onto a branch at lightning speed. She charted her path and took off. She leaped from place to place, her pedes never touching the ground, just as her adoptive father Prowl had shown her. It felt more than good, it felt right.

Sari watched Ice Flare for almost a mega cycle. The white femme finally stopped and jumped down. Her smile was wider than it'd been in stellar cycles.

The femme took her kimono and retied it. She turned to her friend. "Sari, thank you."

Sari smiled and handed Ice Flare the obi back. "No problem. Time's almost up, better get climbing." With that, the orange Kitsune disappeared into the undergrowth.

Ice Flare smiled and began climbing. She may not be a Samurai anymore, but she would never forget who she was.


End file.
